Silver Draggy
Sliver Draggy is a unused suit and it is thought to be Draggy's first look. Even know this is unlikely as the suit is made from real sliver. Sliver Draggy only attacks at the right time. Always waiting for the right time to strike. Sliver Draggy will stand still in one spot or move around to figure out the player's way of getting rid of animatronics . AI Sliver Draggy's AI is different then the other animatronics. He can roam or teleport into the office at will, but its most likely he'll choose to teleport, instead of walking to the office instead, where he can be knocked off by a door being closed. Sliver Draggy's roaming form will move very slowly, and only waits most of the time before a strike. Sliver Draggy's roaming form may start to twitch whenever he is nearing or in one of the vents . Sliver Draggy is deadly if you do not be rid of him. It will only strike at the right time, making the player have to constantly get prepared for a Sliver Draggy attack. If' '''Sliver Draggy tries to enter the office in roaming mode. He can be stopped by closing a door on one of the vents or main hallway door. He never comes from the ceiling vent even know he seems to roam inside of the vent, he never attacks from it. Gallery RobloxScreenShot01192015 150627651.png|Sliver Draggy's darkness blend abillity RobloxScreenShot01192015 150748918.png|Sliver Draggy viewed from side RobloxScreenShot01192015 150608051.png|Sliver Draggy fnadteaser.png|The first ever teaser of FNAD, starring Sliver Draggy Triva *Sliver Draggy's head in sitting form is off the body, but from a front view, it looks fine. *Sliver Draggy has the power to make his colors go darker. This also helps for making players not notice him if he is trying to stalk the player. *Sliver Draggy's true colors are shades of black and grey. *He can sometimes teleport into the room randomly but in standing form. This is unknown why. *It is unknown why Sliver Draggy even goes into the ceiling vent, because he never attacks from it. *Sliver Draggy can enter ''any ''room in the entire game, even can enter Klyde's Alley . But never goes to show stage, even know he ''can ''it's highly rare, and it's not that possible. Making Sliver Draggy on Show Stage camera makes it one of the rarest screens in the entire game. *Sliver Draggy can come from left vent, but he doesnt have a texture where he peeks through the vent entrance, he just enters the room in his standing postion. *Sliver Draggy is the only animatronic to enter the room though main hallway or left vent. The other animatronics just will give a game over if entered the room, The only way the animatronics can enter the room is by the ceiling vent, to get rid of ones in the room you use the '''Song player' mechanic. *Sliver Draggy plays a loud disortion noise whenever he moves, and it loop plays if the player stays on the camera he is on. Making him still not hard to find. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animatronics Category:Draggy counterparts